The capability to store data in memory devices improves with advances in technology. However, wear of a memory element of a memory may occur due to writes, reads, erases, and other memory operations to the memory element. When a memory element experiences excessive wear, it may cease to be a reliable storage element.
Error detection and correction may be applied using error correction codes (ECC) to stored data and may detect and/or correct errors that have corrupted the stored data. Error detection and correction consumes time and computing resources. Reducing error correction computing time would result in greater computing efficiency.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an area efficient ECC with improved performance and resource utilization.